shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ending of the End: Endings
The Ending of the End: Endings (The Ending of the End - Part II in other media) is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and the 164th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is the second part of a two-part episode, and it will premiere as part of the 90-minute season finale. This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode The Ending of the End - Part 2 and LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Endings. In this second part, Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd and their friends face their ultimate battle while Ninjago and Equestria are divided in disharmony. Production Bragi Schut stated that episode 164 was one of his favorite episodes to write. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, but was later taken down. This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 23, 2019 on Polish channel MiniMini+, but was replaced with a rerun of an earlier episode. However, it was still released the following day on the nc+ GO on-demand service. It also aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine on September 24, 2019. When March of the Oni premiered in the US, it did not include the "previously on Ninjago" section, the theme song, or the credits, with the credits of all three final episodes combined at the very end of "The Fate of Lloyd". Also, the beginning scene where Faith explains what happens in the Realm of Oni and Dragons is cut to the Monastery, with Faith shouting, "I came to warn you." The scene remains intact when it aired "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes". Plot Escape from the Legion Now in better condition, Faith tells the story of how the Oni suddenly returned to the First Realm, and the Dragon Hunters were unable to fight back, forcing Faith and Firstbourne to flee to Ninjago. Wu and Misako try encouraging Faith that it was best for her to flee than fight. Moments later, the Ninja return, informing Wu that Cole is gone, the Young Ninja and their parents gets captured by the Legion of Doom and the Realm Crystal's destruction didn't stop the Oni. Garmadon and The Overlord then arrives, telling Wu to use the Golden Master's armor to stop the Oni. Nya proposes that Kai uses his element to reforge the Golden Weapons, which he promptly does. After distributing the weapons, the monks warn of the Legion of Doom and the Oni's arrival at the monastery. The scene then shifts to Equestria where Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux and Iron Baron imprison Twilight's friends, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Ninja's parents, the Young Ninja, Starlight and Discord in the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, using the magic-canceling shards of Chrysalis' old throne to keep them subdued. Tirek believes they should hunt down Twilight and Lloyd, but Chrysalis is confident in their power granted by the Bewitching Bell. As the rest of the Mane Six and the Young Ninja try to figure out an escape, Discord apologizes for causing such a crisis and promises to make amends for it. As the villains debate how to make use of all the magic they have stolen, Discord offers to tell them how to use his chaos magic. Tirek refuses to trust Discord, and Discord is equally distrusting of Tirek after he betrayed him during their previous alliance. When Discord insults Tirek, Tirek blasts him with magic; Discord reflects the blast off a crystal rock, and it strikes Starlight Glimmer's cage, allowing her to break free. Starlight teleports around the chamber, evading the villains' magic attacks, and releases the other captured ponies from their cages. She, the pillars, and Discord keep the villains preoccupied while the rest of the Mane Six, Spike, the Ninja's parents and the Young Ninja escape to find Twilight, Celestia and Luna. Ninjago and Equestria in pieces In Ninjago City, Cole awakens, having survived the fall from the Bounty. He manages to remotely activate and drive the Earth Driller to his location, and bears the brunt of the Oni darkness in order to make his way to the vehicle. Upon escaping from the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, Twilight's friends discover the unicorns boarding themselves up inside the School for Gifted Unicorns and leaving the Earth ponies and Pegasi to their own affairs. In search of the three alicorns, the ponies go to Ponyville, where Earth ponies have gathered together from other towns and are in a state of extreme panic. With no sign of the three alicorns, the ponies try to determine where she is, and Spike has an idea. At the Monastery, Twilight's friends finally find them, where Twilight has been hard at work looking for a way to stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow but failed to find one. After the destruction of the Tree of Harmony, the rise of the villains to supreme power, the abandonment of the School of Friendship and the Academy of Spinjitzu, the Oni take over the Sixteen Realms, including Cloud Kingdom and the Underworld, the destruction of the Realm Crystal, and the pony races being driven apart, Twilight has lost all hope that they can win. To make matters even worse, the growing distrust and animosity between the pony races brings the return of the windigos. As Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot close themselves off from other cities, Twilight falls even deeper into utter despair. With words of encouragement and a little tough love, the rest of the Mane Six and Spike place their complete trust in her and convince her to fight in spite of the overwhelming odds. Inspired by their words, Twilight thinks of a plan to face the villains and tells Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to protect Flurry Heart as Ninjago and Equestria's last hope if they fail. The ultimate battle Back in Canterlot, after Starlight Glimmer, Discord, and the pillars are imprisoned again, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy discuss whether or not to eradicate the windigos. Just then, the Mane Six and Spike appear at the Monastery, and the villains travel down to confront them. Twilight tells Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike to retrieve the Bewitching Bell while she, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash serve as a distraction. They team with the Ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Morro, Faith and the Overlord unite to hold off the Omega's Oni legions. A battle begins outside the monastery, with the Oni steadily overwhelming the Ninja and their allies until Cole returns in the Earth Driller. Overjoyed by his return, the Ninja gain a second wind and continue the battle. To fight the Omega, both Garmadon and the Overlord embrace their full Oni side and take him on, though they're still overpowered. Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow face off against Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Samukai, Clouse, Nadakhan, Chen, the Time Twins and Iron Baron and keep them occupied while the others try to steal the Bell, but the villains quickly realize what they are up to and prevent any attempt to take it. When the Legion of Doom threaten serious harm to Spike and Morro, the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, the Ninja, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord surrender, and the villains prepare to finish them off. They fire upon the ponies with powerful magic, but they are unexpectedly protected by a magic barrier with no idea who created it. Just then, a giant army of ponies, dragons, griffons, changelings, Hippogriffs, yaks, the people of Ninjago including several Elemental Masters, the Skulkin, the Serpentine, the prisoners of the Kryptarium Prison (including the Sons of the Overlord), inhabitants from the other realms and multiple other creatures appears over the hill to provide backup for the Mane Six. As the ponies, people and creatures overwhelm the Legion of Doom and the Oni with their numbers, the unicorns levitate the Mane Six to safety. Twilight is shocked to see ponies and creatures working together after everything the villains did to drive them apart, and the Young Six appear. The Omega taunts Garmadon and the Overlord over their alliance with the people of Ninjago and creatures of Equestria, and beats them up the stairwell. Realizing they're losing the fight, Lloyd, Twilight and Morro drag Garmadon and the Overlord up the steps and urge their allies to retreat within the monastery. The Young Six and the Young Ninja explain that, as ponies, people and creatures panicked from the presence of the windigos and isolated themselves from the other races, they and their fellow students used everything they learned at the School of Friendship and the Academy of Spinjitzu to bring the races together again and convince them to fight alongside each other. Twilight is overjoyed that her opening the school turned out to be a good thing. The ultimate magic As the gates are sealed, Jay finally asks Nya to be his Yang, as Kai and Cole criticize him for his timing. However, she excitedly agrees to his request, much to the others' delight. Just as Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Nadakhan, Samukai, Clouse, the Time Twins and Iron Baron fight through the Ninjago and Equestrian army's forces, Lloyd, Morro and Twilight look at the Monastery Mural and propose that they reignite the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship to condemn the Oni and the Legion of Doom. Despite their pleas, the Overlord refuses to help them, though the tornado requires them to be united. Twilight confronts the villains directly and delivers an impassioned speech about the Magic of Friendship and how, despite how much darkness there is in the world, there will always be those who seek out the light. Her passion brings her friends, the Young Six, the Ninja's parents and the Pillars of Old Equestria, to her side, Wu, Garmadon, the Young Ninja, Morro, and the Ninja ignite the tornado after the Oni break through the gates. Despite his hesitance, the Overlord ultimately does Spinjitzu and completes the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship and the power of their combined magic creates a rainbow of light that vanquishes the Omega and his army of Oni, banishes the windigos and strips the villains of their stolen strength. With the villains defeated, the Overlord and Discord claim the Bewitching Bell and return the magic of everyone who had theirs drained. Celestia, Luna, Wu and Garmadon stand before the defeated villains and, at Discord's suggestion, imprison them in stone for their crimes against Ninjago and Equestria. After the Ninja cheered for victory when Lloyd wakes up, the Ninja's parents finally meet and reunite with them. Wu and Celestia express how proud they are of Twilight and Lloyd for overcoming their greatest adversity and recognize that she is officially ready to rule Equestria and become a true Master in Ninjago. Twilight also feels she is finally ready to rule, but for her first royal decision, she decides to postpone the coronation until Canterlot Castle is rebuilt so that she, Lloyd and their friends can spend some quiet time enjoying desserts at Laughy's. The celebration goes on, as Cole dines on cake while the others Nya and Jay, Zane and P.I.X.A.L., as well as Kai and Skylor, share a loving reunion. While everyone is celebrating, the Overlord walks off to follow his own path while Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, and Luna bid him farewell. Together, the sixteen friends acknowledge this as the end of one era and the beginning of a new, better one. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Bolobo - Michael Adamthwaite *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Damien - Cole Howard *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Dragon 1 - Kathleen Brrr *Dragon 2 - Nicole Oliver *Earth Pony 1 - Andrea Libman *Earth Pony 2 - Ashleigh Ball *Earth Pony 3 - Lauren Jackson *Ed Walker - Collin Murdock *Edna Walker - Marcy Goldberg *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Grandpa Gruff - Richard Ian Cox *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Hyper Sonic - Richard Ian Cox *Iron Baron - Brian Dummnond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Kimberly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Killow - Gary Chalk *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Master of Lightning - Kelly Metzger *Maya - Tabitha St. Germain *Mayor Mare - Cathy Weseluck *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Never-Realm Leader - Vincent Tong *Nobu - Michale Adamthwaite *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L - Jennifer Hayward *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *Pegasus 1 - Katrina Salisbury *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Pony 1 - Ashleigh Ball *Pony 2 - Nicole Oliver *Prince Rutherford - Garry Chalk *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Raspberry Dazzle - Shannon Chan-Kent *Ray - Vincent Tong *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Samukai - Michael Kopsa *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Seaspray - Christopher Gaze *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Thorax - Kyle Rideout *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Tox - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Unicorn 1 - Kyle Rideout *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Ending of the End: Endings (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Academy of Spinjitzu **Underground Ninjago City **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship **Canterlot ***School of Gifted Unicorns **Cloudsdale ***Weather Factory **Dragon Lands **Yakyakistan **Griffonstone **Mount Aris ***Seaquestria **Changeling Kingdom *Underworld *Cloud Kingdom *Realm of Oni and Dragons *The Never-Realm Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Endings" and MLP episode, "The Ending of the End - Part 2" *The first scene of this episode, where Faith explains what happens in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, appears in "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" when March of the Oni aired in the USA as a TV movie. *Both Garmadon and the Overlord transform into an Oni to fight the Legion of Doom and the Oni. *During the montage of how the Young Ninja and the Young Six able to work together to all the inhabitants in the Sixteen Realms, the Never-Realm is seen, despite it wasn't introduced until the next season. *The Elemental Masters, the Skulkin, the Serpentine, the citizens of Ninjago, Cloud Kingdom monks and some Dragon Hunters came to aid the Ninja, Morro, the First Spinjitzu Master's sons and the Overlord to defeat the Legion of Doom and the Oni. *The Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship combined not only to vanquish the Oni, but to defeat the Legion of Doom as well. *The scene where Lloyd meets the First Spinjitzu Master is recycled to the next episode. *At the end of the episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six, including Skylor, Dareth and P.I.X.A.L. celebrate at Laughy's, instead of Joe's donut shop. *Wu, Garmadon, and the Overlord help Celestia, Luna, and Discord turn the Legion of Doom to stone. Trivia *This episode takes place six months before "Wasted True Potential" because the battle takes place in Spring, and this episode takes place in Summer. **In addition to that at the end of the episode, the Mane Six and Spike are eating donuts and the later also have nothing to do when Ninjago and Equestria are free from chaos. **This also remarks that the Mane Six are starting to get lazy, until Celestia proves the Ninja and the Mane Six to prove courage. *This episode contains the most amount of characters so far, as most of the Sixteen Realms inhabitants came to fight the battle against the Oni and the Legion of Doom. It breaks the record against "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2". *The Golden Weapons were reforged in this episode. They take on their appearances from the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu mini-movies. **According to Tommy Andreasen, the loss of their golden glow after the Tornado of Creation signified that they were drained of much of their power as a result of being used for the Tornado of Creation. *Morro does Spinjitzu for the second time, since "The Summer Sun Setback". *Wu and Garmadon's Spinjitzu tornadoes are shown for the first time since the post-Sons of the Overlord animation style was implemented. *Cole is seen using his Earth Punch for the first time since "Firstbourne". *The Tornado of Creation makes an appearance for the first time since "Day of the Great Devourer," this time including Lloyd, Nya, Wu, Garmadon, the Young Ninja, Morro and the Overlord. *Jay finally asks Nya to be his Yang, and she accepts. *Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and Tempest Shadow appear in this episode, but they don't speak. *It is unknown if the Oni were destroyed or banished. *It is also unknown if Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, and Chen got sent back to the Departed Realm, after Celestia, Luna, Discord, Wu, Garmadon and the Overlord turn them into stone. *Kai wears the blacksmith outfit which he wore in "The Mare in the Moon" when reforging the Golden Weapons. *The Overlord and Garmadon's full Oni forms make a debut. It is possible that was why the Overlord called Lloyd "part" Oni compared to Garmadon himself when he is also part Oni. *The Kai and Nya family theme, which was used prominently throughout season seven, makes its return in this episode when Kai reforges the Golden Weapons. *The Golden Armor has weakened to the point that Kai is able to touch it without expiring. **Tommy Andreasen confirmed that this is a result of Zane absorbing its power before his original body was obliterated, rendering it to a less powerful state. *The Overlord does Spinjitzu for the first time since "The Legendary Friend" in Season 3. *A bit of Tirek's backstory was revealed in this episode as Discord mentioned that he uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down, he feels that he will never be enough to please his father, King Vorak. Vorak is also the name of Tirek's father in the IDW comics. It is yet to be confirmed if this scene is based on FIENDship is Magic #2. *The Omega states the Overlord internally yearns to be human to understand those around him. *The Overlord goes off on his own after the battle. Errors *When Jay proposes to Nya, Garmadon is close behind her. However, when Nya accepts Jay's proposal, Garmadon is nowhere to be seen. Yet, when everyone looks back at the doors the Oni are pounding on, Garmadon is next to Nya again. *The Overlord is still credited as "Emperor Overlord" in the credits, despite no longer having control over Ninjago and Equestria. *When the Ninja run out of the Monastery, Kai is seen in his blacksmith suit but in a few shots later, it disappears. *When Cole is looking out the window for his drill in Ninjago City, one shot shows him without eyebrows. *In the shot directly after Lloyd wakes up, Jay and Nya's Yin-Yang Medallions are not on their chests. This is corrected by the next time you see them from the front. *In the recap of "The Ending of the End: The Fall", one of Nya's lines is incomplete. *In the shot where the Ninja are staring down at the Oni, Lloyd has his sword, which he is not meant to have in this episode. It later reappears before he forms his Spinjitzu tornado, but then mysteriously disappears after that too.